Smoked Sanity
by SpazzyHyena
Summary: An insight on how things were going before the Toon Patrol met Judge Doom. Psycho wants to join the patrol, and it seems Wheezy is the only one who actually wants to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

In what is called 'New Toon City,lives what is known as probably the most crooked group of freelance cops known to toon kind. On a busy street, stands the building with 'TOON PATROL', on a very flimsy sign hanging next to it.

Inside of the building, the usual business goes on. A, most likely stolen, police radio stands on a desk as a pink-suited and brown furred weasel sits at it. He snores a bit, having fallen asleep due to the lack of action.

_KNOCK KNOCK! _"Aye Boss you alive? Some loco is at the door." A spanish toned voice says from out the door which separates that room from the main.

The pink suited weasel flailed about, falling over with a loud CRASH. "GAH! Greasy what's the damn big idea?!" he says, stomping over to the door, opening it outward with a SLAM. He walked around, and stared at the door which is implanted into the wall. From the markings and cracks along it, the wall had been acquainted with the door much before.

The door slowly swung open, to a flat weasel donning a green suit on the wall. He fell off, popping back to normal before shaking his head. "Aye you gotta do that for everyone Smarty?" Greasy asked, glaring.

"Yea it's my way of showing my affection to you guys. Now who's at the damn door?" Smarty asked with a stern look. Greasy groaned a bit and started across the room.

"He calls hi'self Sicko or something" the weasel said. In the room, on one end was an overweight weasel with untied shoes and a dumb stare at the wall, as he held a frying pan. Both the pan and his head shared toony dents, as he just chuckled.

On the other end, past a good amount of smoke, stood the only blue-furred weasel of the current group, smoking at least three cigarettes. He looked pretty messy, as he smoked and looked down at the newspaper in his paws with his bloodshot eyes. He looked up and groaned "He said Psycho." He hacked, rolling his eyes.

"Aye whatever, like it matters Wheezy." Greasy said.

"Hey Stupid stop that, that's a good pan!" Smarty explained across the room to the chuckling weasel. The two headed towards the stairs that would lead down to the exit door, Smarty groaning. He opened the door inward, and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Out of the door stood a shorter, and sierra-esque colored weasel with swirling blue, yellow and white eyes. His hair stood on its end on his head, as he grinned happily, his curved teeth showing. "Heellloo!" he said bouncing a bit with the hello. He wore an off-white straight jacket, his arms unstrapped from the straps on his back.

"Ey". Smarty said, raising an eyebrow. "What ya want kid?" he said, even though chances are he was only a few years older than the weasel before him.

"Toon Patrooool!" he exclaims holding up a newspaper with their name on it.

"And?" Smarty said, as Greasy just backed up the stairs.

"oh yeahs. You guys wants new member?" Psycho said, nodding after happily.

"Not really kid, we got enough maroons."

"I'm no marooooon. I'm Psyyyyyyyyycho!" he said, hopping about a bit.

"You suuuuuuuure are." Smarty said, rolling his eyes. "But I's serious we got enough."

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" Psycho pleaded, begging with his long sleeves covering his paws.

Smarty groaned loudly, leaning against the door. "Fine fine just, follow ya psycho."

He laughed happily as Smarty started up the stairs, hopping up them right behind them with glee. Once he hit the top of the stairs, he smiled happily as he looked around.

"Hey this is.. sicko." Smarty said, not really paying attention to him as he groaned.

"Psycho." Wheezy said, hacking up some more smoke.

"Whatever. Uh.. yeah one of you show him the ropes or.. something" Smarty said, groaning. The weasel walked over to his office, as Greasy looked over.

"Yeah.. one of you can take care of loco." He said, dashing quickly into the office behind Smarty.

Psycho just looked around, first noticing Wheezy. But then he was tapped on the shoulder and heard "Hey wanna play?". When Psycho looked, Stupid was there holding two forks in his hands. Psycho grinned and walked over with him.

Wheezy just looked into the newspaper, looking down. But when he looked up, he saw Psycho and Stupid about to stick some metal forks into the electrical socket on the wall!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Wheezy yelled, quickly dashing over and tackling Psycho, before he stuck it in. Of course, Stupid stuck it right into the socket and ZZZAAP, as he flailed around before falling over charred, just laughing. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Plaaaying hehehehe" Psycho laughed a bit, looking over at Stupid, who just twitched and coughed smoke.

Wheezy stood up and pulled Psycho to his feet, dragging him away from the electrical socket. "Listen, Psycho. Just stick by my side okay? None *hacks* of these guys will be good *cough* for you." He said, pointing to the weasel as he let out smoke with his hacking and coughing.

"Okiiiies!" he said hopping up and down. "Oh you know Psychos name? Whats your name?!" he asked, grinning.

"Wheezy. The utter genius over there is Stupid." He said as he coughed, pointing to Stupid. "And the weasel in the pink suit is Smarty, he's the.. 'boss'. And the one in green is Greasy. Don't read his magazines okay?" he said, pointing to quite a bit of magazines on the nearby desk.

"Okiiii." Psycho said loudly, hugging Wheezy tightly. Wheezy just took a drag from one of his cigarettes, before patting the weasels head.

Back in Smartys office, the weasel in pink was tuning the police radio with the headset on. "Dammit nothin'. We're gonna be broke!" he said as he fell back into his chair.

"Yeah abou' that." Greasy said as he watched Wheezy get hugged by the new weasel, "What about that loco. You can' be serious about letting him in."

"I honestly didn' want to see him keep beggin." Smarty shrugged, and lied back. "Besides, he don seem too bright. We can give 'im the same pay as Stupid gets."

"You mean nada?" Greasy said, snickering a bit.

"Bingo."

"Yeah but what about Wheezy? Ya don't think hes gonna try to convince us to give him pay too right?" Greasy said, closing the door.

"If he does, we solve it like we did when he tried the same with Stupid!" He laughed a bit and then suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Shh hold it."

Greasy opened the door slowly inward, noticing Wheezy at the door. "yeeeeeees?"

"Hey I'm gonna show *cough cough* him around a bit. Least here and the block, he actually aint from around here." Whezy said, with Psycho looking up over his shoulder.

"Heeeeey Greasy!" he waved at the Spanish weasel, him rolling his eyes in return.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just don't get into too much trouble okay?" Smarty said, going back to the radio.

Wheezy then shut the door and started back into the room.

"Hey Grease, I don' think we'll have to take care of him much.." Smarty said to the other weasel.

"How so?"

"Looks like he's gonna be his little caretaker hehe." The weasel grinned, Greasy then smiling back. Both started to laugh a bit, much hysterically before "Now get out of my office." Was uttered from the boss.


	2. Chapter 2

The smoking weasel walked out of the front door, waiting for the new psychotic weasel to follow. Psycho fell out of the door onto the ground and laughed a bit to himself, before Wheezy picked him up. "Don' do that too much." He said rolling his eyes at the giggling Psycho.

They began to walk down the street a bit, as Wheezy just lit another cigarette. "So yeahhh. This is our GREAAAAT city." He says, groaning as he looked at the mixed style of cartoony jerks and homeless. He rolled his eyes, looking over to Psycho. "Ya hungry?"

He nodded furiously, as he rubbed his stomach a bit. "yesyesyes!" he said, hopping a bit around Wheezy.

"Okay okay calm down. Now you see that food vend'r over there?" he hacked, pointing over to a stand full of apples. Psycho nodded and grinned. "Now I want you to distract the owner. Nothin big just distract em. Don' hurt em." He said, noticing a slight frown on the psychotic toon.

"Okiiii!" he said rushing over to the food stand. He began to make silly faces, stretching out his face and even tongue at the cartoony overweight vendor.

"Ey what ya doin ya creep! Yous gonna scare away my customers!" he said, steam starting to blow out of his ears. Of course Psycho kept on, just bouncing around and mocking the vendor. The vendor blew out more steam, his face red as he walked out over to Psycho, kicking him in a toony manner down the sidewalk a bit.

Psycho laughed a bit as he skidded to a stop a few feet down, waving back at the vendor who just groaned and walked back to his fruit. "Nice job." Wheezy said, coming back seemingly empty handed. He dragged Psycho into an alley, looking back and forth before holding out his hat. Out of it, poured at least a good 5 apples, all landing on the ground without showing any bruises.

"Yaaaaaaay" psycho just cheered, grabbing one and eating it. Wheezy rolled his eyes, still keeping his stolid expression as he ate his own. Soon there was only one left, and psycho looked down at it. "Have it, you did the work anyway." Wheezy said, poking it with his foot.

Psycho grinned and looked down at the fresh fruit, then looking up at Wheezy. The weasel smoked a bit as he turned away from his psychotic companion, soon getting poked in the back by Psycho. "heeeeeeere" Psycho said. When wheezy turned, he noticed the apple was cut in half and one was being held in the psychotic weasels mouth.

"How did.. ahh nevermind just if ya got the knife off the ground don't tell me." He said, noticing there wasn't a knife to be seen. Wheezy just shrugged and ate it, then starting back out of the alley. Psycho tossed up his half and swallowed it whole, letting out a toony belch as he followed.  
"Now where to.." Wheezy said, tapping his footpaw on the ground as Psycho walked towards him. But Psycho didn't stop, as he began to walk right into the busy street.

Wheezy didn't even notice until Psycho was halfway across, and a truck was heading right at him! "HOLY $%$ #" he screamed, running out at the weasel as he grabbed him and pulled him out of the way! But as the truck swerved and kept going, another was heading their way. Wheezy pulled Psycho about, even tossing him up and jumping above smaller cars as they sped by!

After a few, he tossed Psycho to the side walk and jumped back, coughing a bit. Screeches and smashes filled their ears, as they looked back at the street. "Hey the cars smoke too!" Psycho said, pointing at a bunch of crashed cars as he stood up. Wheezy and Psycho were dirt covered, wheezy just groaning as he dropped the cigarette.

"Come." Wheezy said, dragging Psycho away from the pile of cars and angry drivers. He noticed a set of stairs leading to the subway, which he quickly ran into. When he was down, he threw Psycho into the bathroom and made sure no one was inside. "What the # ^#$# were you thinking?!" he growled, pulling Psycho close.

"I dunnooo" Psycho replied, smiling as he looked up at Wheezy.

"You nearly got yourself killed, or since we are toons, SMASHED INTO PIECES. What is wrong with you?!" he screamed, his eyes flaming.

"I'm psyyyyyyyyyychooo" he said, smiling a bit. Wheezy just looked at the toons smile, and dropped him, sighing as the flames in his eyes doused and steam left his ears.

"You are something that's for sure. Never do that again!" he said, taking out a few cigarettes and lighting them. He looked at the 'no smoking ' sign and rolled his eyes, just sitting down on the floor. "Okay Psycho. Can ya tell me a few things?" he said, questioning the weasel entirely.

"Suuuuuure!"

"Well first, why the $#%^& do ya wanna join us anyway?" Wheezy said, noticing Psycho sit next to him.

"Weeeeeeeell you guys seem cool! I saws you guys in this!" he said, holding up a newspaper. The paper said 'CROOKED COPS BUST DRUG RING. MONEY NOWHERE TO BE FOUND'.

Wheezy rolled his eyes. "Yeah wow. We certainly are something amazing." He groaned, smoking more as he coughed. "Okay next. Where the hell you come from." Wheezy said as he looked over the straight jacket.

"Ohhh this big place. They let me ouuuut!" he smiled, then hugging himself with his sleeves. "It sucked there!" he grinned, wagging his tiny tail.

"Whatever then. Ya wanna head back to the office or what?" he said, standing up. Psycho nodded as Wheezy headed back out of the bathroom, tossing a few lit cigarettes in the garbage. As they left, it began to smoke, a fire coming out of it!

-  
On the way back to the office, Psycho stayed up close against Wheezy. He even brushed against him, grinning. Firetrucks zoomed down the street, as Wheezy looked down. "What's your deal." He coughed, pushing Psycho away to only have him cling more. Psycho just smiled at him as he groaned.

They entered the office, which was powerless. Stupid lied down unconscious on the floor, with at least 20 bumps on his head, and 20 different objects with dents shaped like his head. Greasy just sat at his desk, holding a flashlight to the magazine as Smarty was cursing in his office.

"Where you two been? There was a huuuge crash around the corner, it you two?"

"Yeah. Someone ran a red light when we were crossin." Wheezy said.

"Aye don't tell el capitain about you and loco causin a crash. Hes muy furioso about Stupid blowin the fuse three times. " Greasy said, just licking his finger and turning another page.

"Well least he didn' kill himself." Wheezy said, going and leaning against the wall. Psycho leaned next to him, and somewhat on him as the smoking weasel just groaned.

"Okay okay. Tell me, whats with loco." Greasy asked, looking about and noticing Stupid was still KO'd, and Smarty was still cursing his head off.

"I dunno. He's been takin a likin to me. Weird huh." He coughed a bit as he patted Psycho on the head, looking back down as he took out another cigarette.

"Whatever man." Greasy rolled his eyes, just looking at his own magazines.

-

Later, nightfall began to hit as they all began to leave the building. Smarty groaned as he looked down the street, seeing it was still filled with cars. "$ !#" he cursed, heading over to an old speedster and driving it down the opposite way.

Greasy took his own wheels out, as he went his own way. Stupid just walked down the street, as Wheezy walked out. He began towards the subway station but noticed Psycho was following him.

"Ey, why ya tailin me?"

"You said stick with youuuu!"

"Yeah but not after hours. It's time for ya to go home." Wheezy said, standing at the stairs that led underground. But Psycho then shrugged.

"I don't have a home!" he yelled, standing there. Wheezy raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Really? You don't got nowhere to sleep?" Wheezy just sighed a bit then groaned. "You uh.. wanna stay at my place for a bit?" he says, looking over at him.

Psycho hopped up and down and leaped at Wheezy, tackling him into a hug.. right down the stairs! They bounced around and then landed at the bottom. "Don't make me take back the offer.."

They walked up to the ticket booth, a toony anthro schnauzer working at it as he looked down. "Ahh Wheezy. Who's your friend?" he said, smiling at Psycho.

"Oh ya know, new member and all. You know the deal." He said, putting up some cash, double than his usual.

"Well he seems nice." He waved at Psycho, psycho waving back happily. "Oh you hear about the nearby station fire? Phew glad I don't work there hah." He said, handing Wheezy the tickets. Wheezy nodded and walked towards the station, Psycho waving goodbye to the ticket salesman.

After a good while, they left a station across the city. Wheezy pulled Psycho and walked up to a crummy looking apartment building. "Welcome to my amazing home." He said, leading Psycho inside. He walked up the stairs with him, Psycho looking around at the deteriorating building. Wood planks missing, cheap wallpaper, and even puddles of all kinds around made up just a floor.

When they got to the third floor, Wheezy led Psycho towards a door which read 3-12. He opened it, inside being a wrecked, barely livable apartment. Only one mattress, a ruined couch probably found on the street, and a barely working television made it up. There was a door, which led to the bathroom, probably smelling worse than the room.

"Don't go in there." Wheezy hacked, as he checked the time on his watch.

"Whyyy?"

"Do you have a gas mask? Plumbings busted and the damn  
tenant won't even hire someone to fix it." Wheezy said. It was at least 10pm, as Wheezy looked over at Psycho. "Hey, time for bed. With me ya gotta wake up early."

"Okiiii." Psycho flopped onto the couch as Wheezy turned off the light, which didn't make it much darker than before. Wheezy fell over onto the mattress, yawning before he felt a tap, followed by a tight hug! "Thaaaaaaanks!" Psycho said, laughing a bit.

"Just go to bed." Wheezy said, softly pushing away the psychotic weasel


	3. Chapter 34

Early in the morning, at least before 5 am Wheezy woke up and yawned loudly. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lit one, then hearing an unfamiliar snore. He looked over, hearing it coming from his couch.

The weasel grabbed a bat he had next to the bed, and walked over towards the couch. He looked over the top, and sighed at the sight. He tossed the bat back to the mattress and looked down. On the couch slept Psycho, who was snoring softly. "Hey wake up." He said, coughing as Psycho opened his eyes.

Psycho just grinned, and looked up at Wheezy. He gave his new friend a big SLURP on the face and snickered. "Heeeeelloo!" Psycho yelled, then looking at the window. "Woww its early!" he said, running over to look out it.

"Yeah it is. Come on. While ya.." hack hack cough. "live with me, you gotta do what I do at least. Which means cleaning time." Wheezy said, opening the door. Psycho quickly hopped along, just bouncing out the door.

After a short subway ride, and a good block walk, the two toons arrived at a recreational center, dark and seemingly lifeless. That is until a tall and buff cartoony german shepherd opened the door. "Bout time ya showed up." He said, holding open the door for wheezy. But then he noticed Psycho and looked at him curiously. "Who's this?"

"A new patrol member." Wheezy said, walking past the guard as Psycho just followed.

The guard turned on the lights and looked at him. "I said nothin bout extras, you know that."

"So you don't want your stuff then Rick?" Wheezy said, holding up an opaque bag.

"Okay okay okay. Yeesh." Rick groaned as he just sat back down at the front desk.

Wheezy just groaned as he lead Psycho into one of the rooms. "Okay first, since this is the only place I can wash clothes for free im gonna treat ya." He said, taking off his hat. "Now gimme your jacket." He said, soon getting hit by Psychos jacket.

"Hahaha there ya go!" he said, snickering. But then he got hit in the face by a towel.

"Least cover yourself up, this story isn't leading to that kind of stuff." He said, groaning.

He took off his own clothes, covering himself up with a towel as he tossed his clothes into one washer, and Psychos jacket into another. "This isn't dry clean only or something right?" Psycho just shook his head as Wheezy then led Psycho over, to the shower room.

-

A little later, both exited clean as they could be as Wheezy moved their clothes to the dryers. "Okay you got like, a toothbrush with ya?" he asked, looking over at Psycho. Psycho just shook his head as Wheezy rolled his eyes. "Figured. Come on." He said, looking at the vending machine. He took a lockpick and opened it form the side, taking out two toothbrushes and toothpaste. "Good thing these are made already ey?"

Psycho just giggled and grabbed the toothpaste, still wearing the towel as he hopped around Wheezy. "Yesyes! Think they have these with caaaaaars? Ooooh or guns! Guns and knives!" he exclaimed.

Wheezy snickered a bit, then stopped quickly. "Y-y-yeah sure." He said, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting it. He led the weasel to the bathroom so they could wash their still yellow teeth, sighing a bit.

Later, around 6am they went back to the front desk fully clothed. "Okay that's it as usual." Wheezy hacked, handing the bag over to Rick. Rick grinned and held it close, as the two weasels left the building.

"What was in the bag?" Psycho grinned, looking back as Wheezy lit another cigarette.

"Ya know, payment."

The two weasels arrived over at the office around 7, as Wheezy chewed into a burger they had picked up from the nearby diner on the way over.

"I never had a to-go!" Psycho said, chewing his own happily.

"Its what ya get when ya got places to be." Wheezy said, finishing his as they checked the door of the office. It jiggled, not unlocked yet. "Crap guess no one else is here."

"Whyyyy not pick it?"

"Cause the last time I did they used me as target practice for their safes." He smoked a bit, sitting down on the front steps. Psycho sat next to him as he smiled a bit.

"Hehehehehe did you make a goooood target?"

"Well I was tied up. They only got a few on me really." He smoked a bit as he looked up at the sun, starting to make the sky more blue than red. He then blinked a bit, looking over at Psycho leaning against him. "Yes?"

Psycho just lied there and sighed, wrapping his arms around the blue mustelid. "Okay I give. What's your deal. Why are you soooo huggy and clingy." Wheezy says, smoking a bit more as he looks down at him.

"Caaaaaaaaaause you're niiiiiice. You let me sleep at your place and you weren't a jeeeeeeerk." Psycho said, smiling.

"You think I'm nice?" wheezy asked, looking down. He just looked away, smoking. "You're nice too I suppose." Wheezy says, then feeling his body get hugged tighter. His eyes bulge out in a toony way as smoke exits his ears, before just gasping. "Little.. tight."

Psycho lessened his grip, Wheezy going back to normal as he laughs. "Whoops!"

Wheezy just sighed and patted the weasels head, smoking more as he waited. A good half hour passed until Greasy pulled up, stopping with a screech as he looked out at Psycho still hugging Wheezy. He quickly drove his car into the alley, and parked it.

"Okay what the hell." He said, hopping out over to them.

"What you never get hugged? You want him to hug you next?" Wheezy said grinning.

Greasy went to punch Wheezy for the remark, then stopped. "Ey hold it. Since when do ya smile." He said, just putting down his arm.

Wheezy just shrugged as he stood up, Psycho letting go of the weasel as he went and gave Greasy a friendly hug.

"Aye let go." He said, tugging on the weasel.

Wheezy just snickered, which made Greasy tilt his head even more

-

A good week passed as nothing eventful happened. A few more 'random' car crashes but nothing special. In the office, Psycho was busy scribbling randomly on pages of the newspaper that Wheezy was finished with. Greasy was on the phone muttering something as he groaned. Smarty was in his room, listening to the radio and stupid was just sitting there with a bat broken over his head.

"Aye, humo come with me." Greasy said, putting down the phone. He then looked down at Psycho, and rolled his eyes. "Take loco with ya. Time to show him what we do to late payers."

Wheezy nodded as he tugged on Psychos jacket. The weasel laughing a bit as he followed. He waved to Stupid as they walked out. "Whaaaaaaat do we do to late payersss?" he said, grinning as Greasy pulled around with his 1940s, topless Cadillac.

"We knock some sense into em." Wheezy said, climbing into the cadillacs passenger seat. Psycho hops in the back seat and grins noticing a good amount of blunt objects around the seat.

After a good drive, the three stopped nearby a huge warehouse. Greasy hopped out as Wheezy just dragged his cigarette. "Okay don't talk too much to the guy. But ya see that blade?" he said, pointing at the kitchen knife. Psycho picked it up and laughed loudly, swinging it around. "Yeah don't do that. Just hold it low and make it obvious.

Greasy then came out pulling a sleazy animated human male, looking in his mid fourties as he tossed him into the back. "d**k, you know Wheezy Aye? Now meet our nuevo amigo, Psycho. He looks glad to meet you." He said, as he Psycho leaned up close to d**k, his grin turning more sadistic.

"Alright come on we don't need to do this." The toon said, as Greasy just drove quickly around the corner into the alley between the warehouses.

Wheezy took the toon and tossed him out, throwing him against the wall. He grabbed a crowbar and held it, as Greasy hopped next to him holding a wooden slugger. "Stay in the car loco, and take notes." He said as he swung the bat.

The two wailed on the toon happily, Wheezy even grinning for once as Greasy laughed. "Well someones havin fun!" he said, grinning as they then stopped. They walked back, the toon now bloodied up and bruised.

"Now, wheres the dough jackass?" Wheezy hacked, stuffing his cigarette into the males mouth.

"BLECH. I told you two, I can't pay ya yet!" d**k said, backing up against the wall.

"Yeah and that warehouse to hide in was free? You work as a factory worker. Or do you work as un puta?" he laughed a bit as he looked down. d**k didn't say anything, reaching his hand back as if he was holding his back. "Get the rope."

Wheezy reached into the car, then hearing a click. "On second thought Wheezy.. don't get it." Psycho yelped and ducked down, as Wheezy turned around. He saw d**k had somehow taken out two pistols, grinning a wide grin.

"Now ya animated rodents, I got the upper hand. Start down the alley you twats." He said smirking. Greasy and Wheezy started back, their expressions now worried as they gulped. The male looked to the car and grinned. "You stick down you looney, unless you want a hole in the face." He said, following the weasels down the alley.

"Noooow d**k no ideas grande. We can just say that you died or something, and we wont have to deal with ya anymore." Greasy said, backing up against the wall. He whispered to Wheezy then "_Ya got the tommy_?"

"_No you always tell me to never take a gun to these_." Wheezy whispered back, gulping a bit.

"Quit muttering! And nahh I think I could use a new set of rugs. One for my bathroom, and one for my den. Gonna need to wash the # $#% out first." d**k said, clicking the pistols.

Wheezy just sweated a bit, droplets dripping down his face as he looked up.

"Loco?" Greasy then said, looking past d**k.

"Nah im not insa-" d**k started to say, but then felt a tap on his back. Before he could react, he was sliced on the side, and pulled back at the same time!

"Hahahaha why don't I make a ruuuuuuuuug out of you?" Psycho said, as he was the one who pulled d**k down. He stepped on one of the humans arms, grabbing the other and hitting the gun out of his hand. He held the razor blade close to d**ks face, as he licked his lips.

"What the #$# " d**k said, barely having time to react as Psycho quickly overtook the human.

Wheezy quickly ran over, grabbing the gun and pulling the toony humans hair, aiming the pistol at the side of his head. "That's enough Psycho." He coughed loudly, nodding at Greasy. Greasy walked over and then took out the rope, quickly tying up the human toon.

"Aye didn't expect that now did ya puta?" he said, smirking as he spit on d**ks chest. "Now, wheres the dinero. Unless you want loco to wear your face as a mask." He laughed, giving a false to him remark. Of course, Psycho hopped up and down on the floor happily.

"Okay okay! Back in the warehouse, in between two mattresses!" he said, as Greasy nodded to Wheezy.

"Thanks." He coughed, hitting the male over the head with a bat and effectively knocking him out.

-  
Greasy just looked up, the unconscious toon hanging upside down by his feet on a lamp post. "Think they'll find him?"

"Who?" Wheezy said, counting the bills he took from the mattress as Psycho grinned. The psychotic weasel grabbed a bat and hopped up, trying to hit d**k like a piñata.

"The cops. And hey Psycho, cut that out. Ya did good enough."

Psycho then looked at Greasy, zipping over and hugging him tightly. "I diiiiiiiiiiiiiid?" he said, swaying his tail rapidly.

"Yes yes now let go!" Greasy said, groaning as he took the bills from Wheezy. He looked around and then counted them. "Okay don't tell Smarty." He said, taking aside a good 50 and putting it in his pocket. He took the remaining sixty in fives, and split them up evenly.

"Ohh goin even now?" Wheezy hacked, raising an eyebrow. Psycho grabbed the money and grinned, putting it in his straight jacket happily before hugging them both tightly.

"Yeah and WHAT DID I JUST SAY LOCO!?" Greasy groaned, just trying to get out of the killer hug.

Later they were driving back, as Greasy pulled over the car. "Aye hold it. I gotta ask some stuff." He said, looking at Wheezy who was huffing a good few cigarettes.

"Sure." Wheezy said, as Psycho just looked at them both.

"Well Wheezy. What's with you and Psycho. No offense to ya loco but when ya came in, I thought you were as dumb as estupido." Greasy asked, taking a cigarette from the blue weasels box and lighting it.

"I like him. Ya know he's silly."

"Yeah but now you are smiling. And laughing. I thought ya stopped that really." He said, smirking. "And you didn't act this way to Stupid did ya?"

"Well stupid is different. Psycho actually thinks. I dunno how but ya do." Wheezy said, grabbing Psycho and messing up his hair.

"Hahahaha stop that Wheeeeezyy!" he said, just laughing hysterically.

"Well ya know, its good to see ya without a stick up your culo aye? If Psycho did this, don't lose him. And you don't lose humo or I'll hurt ya." Greasy laughed a bit, continuing to drive as they headed back towards the office.


	4. Chapter 56

Later on, Wheezy and Psycho were heading back to the apartment as they would always do. Wheezy coughed as he smoked, not really caring about who complained to him on the car. Psycho just swayed his feet as he sat on the subway trains seat. He laughed a bit as he watched the people try to complain to Wheezy, just to have smoke blown in their face.

When they got to the stairs, Wheezy listened and heard sirens going off. "#!$ I hope that's not for earlier today." He said, peeking over the exit and towards the apartment building.

"What iiiiiis it Wheezy?"

Wheezy just sighed a bit, looking back down. "It's just the police blocking off the street. Come on let's see what's what." Wheezy coughed, tugging Psychos sleeve as they walked over towards the barricade.

A stereotypical overweight cop, depicted as a pig ironically, put out his hand to stop the two weasels as they walked up to the car. "Hey I'm gonna have to ask you to stop." He said, grabbing a donut from a box and eating it.

Wheezy groaned and looked over the cop. He muttered " #$ ing stereotypical toons. No originality." He then looked up. "What for." He coughed, huffing the cigarette.

"Oh that apartment building ova there.." he said, pointing to the one Wheezy lived in "Apparently the landlord cheaped out and didn't hire plumbers and now sewage is overflowing. And he even took some pipes out for his own home. Freaking criminal. What ya live there?" he said, eyeing over the weasel.

"Not anymore we don't." Wheezy smoked, just looking over noticing some ambulances. "Yeesh. Come on Psycho let's find somewhere to sleep." Wheezy said as he started to walk off.

Psycho waved to the police as he hopped behind Wheezy happily. "So where we gonna goooooo?" he asked, leaning over on Wheezy.

"Well if we can't find an inn or something, we can hike to Greasys home and mooch off of him." Wheezy snickered a bit, causing Psycho to laugh as well.

"Oooh I hope we get to stay at Greasys home! Where does he live?" Psycho asked, as he clung to the smoking mustelid.

"Oh out of the city. Lucky bastard won some lotto or some $ #%" Wheezy said. "I know a bus route.." he said, then realizing he had only a bit of cash on him. "Well.. how bout he look around for now. Besides I need more smokes."

"Okkkaaaaay!"

Wheezy walked out of the cigarette shop, putting one into his muzzle as he sighed. "Good ol nicotine. Don't get addicted to his crap okay?" he said looking at Psycho.

"Buuuuut you do it all the time! Can't I try ooooooooooone!" he asked, clinging to wheezy.

"Gah! Maybe another time. Now, where do you wanna look for rest first?"

Psycho went to talk but then his stomach gurgled loudly. "Ooohh fooood!"

Wheezy sighed a bit as he noticed he was at a lack for cash. He looked at Psycho, who was drooling with anticipation. "Okay well.. then we can't go tellin people where we got this chow got it?" he smoked a bit, coughing as he watched the weasel just nod. "Good. Now, how good are you with air ducts?"

At least a half hour later, Wheezy was sitting across from a ring of food stores all which had closed. Once he watched the owners all pull away, he smirked at Psycho.

"Okay now which one do ya want?"

Psycho thought for a bit, then looked at the bakery. "Ooooh cake!"

Wheezy nodded and grabbed his sleeve, bringing the psychotic mustelid around to the back. He helped him climb a few poles to the top, and then walked over to the vent on the roof. "Doesn't help this guy that the ones.." he hacked a bit "who helped him with the vents are the ones going to rob him, is it Psycho?"

Psycho just laughed a bit, as he watched Wheezy take off the top vent. He hopped in, Psycho following him happily. Soon they landed in the back room, which had tons of assorted treats on the shelves and carts. But when they got in, Psycho quickly noticed the cash register nearby.

"Hey hey don't touch it. It's rigged. If you open it, we aren't gonna be able to eat." Wheezy said, stuffing a cookie into Psychos muzzle.

"OOooh okay!" Psycho said, just going back to the back room to eat some more sweets. Wheezy shrugged and joined the weasel, smiling bit even when Psycho shoved a cake into Wheezys face.

"Hey stop that haaha." He hacked, coughing more as he pushed a cupcake onto the weasels head.

Before the two could shove more food into each other's fur, suddenly a loud SMASH was heard at the front of the store. "Shh.." Wheezy said, holding Psycho and bringing him next to him, as he hid behind the door which led to the front. He opened it a bit, and looked out. He saw a huge human toon, with a ski mask on and acrowbar. " # #... that's the only way out."

"Who is it?" Psycho asked, whispering a bit.

"A dirtbag thief.." he said, noticing as the burglar went towards the cash register. "Who's about to get the Toon cops on our asses!" he said holding in a cough. "Now Psycho.. when I say so.. we.." he then looked back at Psycho, who was gone. "Psycho?"

He looked back out, then suddenly seeing Psycho running at the burglar yelling. "How in the hell?!"

The burglar quickly turned and grabbed the rampaging weasel, his eyes bulging out as he tightened his grip. "Ohh? Someone tryin to play hero?" He said, throwing the weasel at the display case. Psycho smashed into it, and gasped as he felt glass go into his arm.

"$$# " Wheezy said "What do I do.." he then remembered how many times, the toon patrol would let one take a hit for the team.. but he looked out at Psycho. He watched as the Burglar took the crowbar and swung it against Psychos side.

Psycho just looked up in fear, coughing blood as the burglar raised the crowbar over his head. He smirked, a diabolical grin on his face. "This'll teach you to interfere ya vermin!"

"Don't you f #cking dare" wheezy said, standing on the counter. He had out his Tommy Gun. "I don't normally take this out, but tonight's different. You swing that thing down, you're gonna be usin the toilet through a tube for the next year."

The burglar just backed away from Psycho, as he smirked still. "Oh wow what are you his lover?" He said, slowly going to put down the crowbar.

"Nope, just someone who really cares for a psychopath." He said, smoking a bit more. He held the tommygun steady, grinning a bit. "Psycho, get over here." Wheezy said. Psycho limped over, and hopped onto the counter. He coughed a bit of blood, which just made Wheezy growl. "Now, get onto your knees."

"How about you first!" the burglar said, quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strong revolver. He shot out at the two, with a loud BANG.  
"GET DOWN" Wheezy said, pulling Psycho down behind the counter. "What the hells with people and handheld canons.." Wheezy held his gun up started to shoot over the counter blindly, just aimlessly firing as he kept an eye on the bloody weasel. After a long barrage of bullets, the clip ran out and he listened. Soon he heard a THUMP.

"Stay here okay? Stay hidden." Wheezy coughed, looking over the counter. He noticed the burglar on the ground, a bit of blood. He walked over, just putting his gun down as he looked down at the toon. "Pitiful."

"Not as pitiful as you!" The burglar said, seemingly coming back from the dead as he hit Wheezy in the face with the pistol. After the weasel staggered back, the burglar grabbed him and shoved him into the ground. He began to beat him hard with the pistol, then tossed him at the counter. "OOohh you done it now!"

Wheezy tried to look up, but the burglar quickly lifted him up and slammed him against the cash register. He hit him against it a few times, before it was smashed so much it opened, and the cash flew out!

The burglar quickly threw him back towards the door, with his pistol ready to fire. "You're out of luck ya #$$" he said, pushing it against the weasels head.  
But then as if out of nowhere, Psycho came and lept at the burglar, stabbing him in the back with his razor! He lost concentration and fired.. luckily having moved the pistol out of Wheezys way. Psycho clung onto the toon, stabbing him a few times in the back, before he fell down, passing out for now.

"Holy…" Wheezy said, coughing as he then saw a sleeve reach out to him. He grabbed it, and Psycho pulled him into a tight hug. "T-thanks.. I dunno if he's dead.. he may just be uncons-" he said, coughing up some blood as he then heard sirens in the distance. "#%^$! Grab the knife. I'm gonna grab some cash." He said, before grabbing the pistol and stuffing tons of bills into his pocket. He quickly grabbed the tommy gun off the counter, as Psycho stuffed some bills into his jacket.

The two ran to the back door, Wheezy aiming his pistol down and shooting off the lock. He grabbed the weasels arm and ran quickly, Psycho just limping with him as he licked the razor clean of the blood.

In the subway bathroom, Wheezy was busy doing makeshift doctor work on Psycho, coughing blood himself. The blue weasel sported a black eye, it closed in pain as he just put paper towels over Psychos cut. "That should hold it until we get real medical equipment." He smoked a bit more, just sitting next to the weasel on the floor as he sighed.

Psycho just smiled up at Wheezy, hugging him tightly after. "You okaaay?"

"I'm fine." He coughed a bit, spitting blood onto the floor. Wheezy smiled a bit, as he noticed Psycho licking a space between his teeth. "Damn he knocked one of your teeth out? Where?"

Psycho then held it up. "I was holding onto it!"

Wheezy grabbed it and looked at it. "Good. Now you still got that cash?" he said, taking out a lot from his pocket. Some had blood stains on it but it was a good 49$. Psycho took some out too, it being at least 30$. "Well good.. maybe we'll be able to hitch a train ride to the other side of the city.. then we walk." He coughs a bit, just putting all the cash into his pocket. He then just looked at Psycho. "That wasn't your first.. well kill if he's done, was it?"

Psycho just shook his head and took out his razor, smiling.

"Really. Huh. You remember your first?" Wheezy asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking a bit.  
"Weeeeeeeeeell. I was reaaaaaaaaaally small. I can't remember most of it!" he says, snickering. "Just lots of bloooood."

Wheezy just looked forward and coughed a bit. "Well." He said, then getting up. "Come on. We gotta get over to Greasys." He said, noticing the time was at least 11 on the clock. Psycho stood up and smiled, even though he still looked beat up.

At least an hour later, the two arrived at the city limits and noticed the guard blocking the exit road. On the sides of the booth, were fences with barbed wire on top Blocking the road, was a lowered plank which wouldn't move unless the button was pressed. "Damn toll.." he said, then smirking a bit. He took out the pistol and aimed it up at the streetlights. He fired quickly, taking out the few that connected them and the guard.

In the darkness, they ran right up to the confused guard, who gripped his pistol, and ran right under the plank. When they got onto the road leading towards the woods, Wheezy stopped them to reveal he had swiped the flashlight and the guard's wallet. "Score." Wheezy coughed, just smoking a bit more as he started down the street with Psycho.

Psycho just stuck close to Wheezy, as they started on a road. They would see a car ever so often, as Wheezy would try to hitch a ride, but as the car got close the toon who was driving would go wide-eyed at the bloody sight and high-tail it so quick they would crash.

Later, they started up a side road. Wheezy just walked along, as Psycho would pick up rocks and toss them at animals that were sleeping in the trees. They would get hit right in the head, spin around and fall out, as Psycho just laughed.

After a good walk, they arrived at a well done home, near a cliff with a view of the lake ahead. "Lucky son of a.. always gets the good stuff.." Wheezy sighed, as he pulled Psycho over. The two stepped up to the door as Wheezy knocked a bit, spitting some blood into the bush next to him.

"Eeeey bout time." A voice said, as Greasy opened the door. He was instead wearing a red robe, and wore a wide smile. But when he looked, his smile faded to more of a look of shock. "Dios mio what the hell happened?!" he said, moving out of the way as they limbered in.

"Oh ya know, apartment closed due to.." Wheezy started but gagged a bit, gulping a bit as he sighed. "…contamination.. went to raid a bakery for food… turns out someone else wanted cash." Wheezy hacked, just looking around.

Inside of Greasys home was furs all over, probably fake, with a pretty large tv for the time and age, with a couch across from it. There were a few doors around, one leading to a nice kitchen, a bed room, and a basement. The house made Wheezys now condemned apartment look like a shoebox.

Psycho just walked in and grinned, still limping as he coughed a bit. "Ooooohh biiiig."

"So yeah. Since we got blood all over the bakery we thought we could lay low here." Wheezy hacked, just smoking another cigarette.

"Aye what the hell. How the hell did one guy take you two to infierno and back?" he said, just looking at the two as he closed the door.

"Well Psycho tried to jump him, but.. and I thought I killed him with the gun after.. its complicated. The guys not a problem anymore."

Greasy just blinked a bit. "Ya killed him? What ya do with the stiff?"

"Naw I didn't.. Psycho did. Cold blooded. Just.. man." Wheezy said, snickering as Psycho  
walked back to the two.

"mierda man." Greasy said, then leading the two to the bathroom. "Now clean yourselves up. Got a kit that a medico would be jealous of. I gotta cancel with some ramera." Greasy then shut the door, leaving the two there in the bathroom.

"Okay.. well take off the jacket I gotta see the damage."

A little while late, after they washed the wounds and, while Wheezy was finishing up his own bloodied up arm Greasy came over and tossed in a pair of shirts and shorts, with boxers. "Here, gimme your clothes I gotta clean em." Greasy said, just groaning.

"So howd the dame take the call?" wheezy hacked, as he put on the clothes.

"Well she is a puta, so shes fine." He snickered a bit, then moved back when two bandaged up weasels walked out. Wheezy was carrying his tommy gun, a pistol, and a small bag.

"We took the cash that was there, so yeah." Wheezy said, just lighting another cigarette to smoke.

"Aye. Still gotta lay low. You comadrejas idiotas can spend it here. Least until you are healed. Wait.. whats with the pistol." Greasy said taking it from the weasel.

"The prick was carrying it. I swear it's a fad now." Wheezy said, just leading Psycho over to the couch. Psycho coughed a bit still, as he just rubbed his bandaged arm. "Yeesh Psycho calm down. You just took the painkillers."

"Aye.. just strange. Just today that toon down at the pier had this. Think its related?" Greasy said, checking it. "Hey its empty."

"Yeah.. he used two trying to take our heads off, I used one to shoot the back door, and then three so we could sneak out of the city. I don't think two known felons coated in blood would be let out with no questioning." Wheezy coughed into his hand, blood still on it. "And it may just be a coincidence."

Psycho yawned a bit as he started to feel the painkillers take effect. "Ooohh I feeeel funny.."

"That's what happens when you take the criminal dosage loco." Greasy said, snickering as he started downstairs.

"Was that affection I heard?" Wheezy laughed, putting out his cigarette as he felt the drugs take effect.

"…Shut it fumo" Greasy said, walking down the stairs to put the bloodied clothes into the wash.

Psycho just lied back, and snickered up at Wheezy. Wheezy sat down next to him, and pulled Psycho to him. "Ya saved my fur Psycho." He smiled a bit, coughing as he just rubbed Psychos back. "You did good."

"I diiiiiid?" Psycho grinned, giving Wheezys nose a playful slurp as he hugged tightly.

"Yeesh watch the slobber. Next you'll be kissin." Wheezy snickered, as he just leaned back.

"Ooooh I can kiss if yaaaaaa want!" Psycho said before making a fish face.

"No thanks Psycho." He laughed pushing the weasel back happily.

"dios mio you two are so vistoso for each other." Greasy smirked, as he tossed a few pillows at them. "lo siento, I only got one couch. Unless you wanna sleep with me, one of you will sleep on the floor." Greasy said, laughing as he put down a sleeping bag.

"Oh is that a request?" Wheezy smirked, just grabbing the sleeping bag. Greasy then tossed a blanket at Psycho, the weasel flailing in it happily.

"Oh Wheezy seriously just admit it. You're in love with me." Greasy said, laughing as he just walked into the kitchen.

"Yes and then you, me, him" he pointed to psycho "Smarty and stupid are gonna all snug and such in your bed." Wheezy yelled, laughing as he looked back up at Psycho who tilted his head.

Greasy walked back in, holding a can of beer as he snickered. "When the hell you get the pole out of your culo?"

Wheezy just lied on the sleeping bag, smoking another cigarette. "I guess just having Psycho around helps. And you seem to have lightened up a bit yourself." Wheezy said, as Greasy sat down next to Psycho who just leaned on the robed weasel.

"Well I'll admit. Psycho is helpin me lighten up a bit too fumo." Greasy said, just patting the weasel. "Aye With you not being so stiff, and having someone who won't just hit their head in the wall or try to steal from my wallet when I aint lookin is good too."

"Youuuuu guys like me?" Psycho said, smiling.

"Yeah. Now only if you could influence Smarty haha." Wheezy said, smoking a bit more.

"Yeah true. Well maybe I can drive him and stupid over here and we can all have one  
fiesta mucho." Greasy said.

They all laughed, Psycho just smiling as he even licked the spot between his teeth. They all talked for a good while, just chewing the fat, until Psycho passed out.

"Better sleep myself. I gotta take care of him in the morning anyway." Wheezy said, smiling. Greasy stood down, and then snickered, pulling the smoker into a noogie. "Hey wha?!"

"Hey blame the new guy, hes got me having these buenas sensaciones all of a sudden."

"Fine hah. Just don't come onto me so much." Wheezy smirked, making Greasy push him back down happily. He walked towards his bedroom, heading to sleep.

"What the hell ya do to us Psycho." Wheezy said, smiling as he lied back.

Later on, Wheezy and Psycho were heading back to the apartment as they would always do. Wheezy coughed as he smoked, not really caring about who complained to him on the car. Psycho just swayed his feet as he sat on the subway trains seat. He laughed a bit as he watched the people try to complain to Wheezy, just to have smoke blown in their face.

When they got to the stairs, Wheezy listened and heard sirens going off. "#!$ I hope that's not for earlier today." He said, peeking over the exit and towards the apartment building.

"What iiiiiis it Wheezy?"

Wheezy just sighed a bit, looking back down. "It's just the police blocking off the street. Come on let's see what's what." Wheezy coughed, tugging Psychos sleeve as they walked over towards the barricade.  
A stereotypical overweight cop, depicted as a pig ironically, put out his hand to stop the two weasels as they walked up to the car. "Hey I'm gonna have to ask you to stop." He said, grabbing a donut from a box and eating it.  
Wheezy groaned and looked over the cop. He muttered " #$ ing stereotypical toons. No originality." He then looked up. "What for." He coughed, huffing the cigarette.  
"Oh that apartment building ova there.." he said, pointing to the one Wheezy lived in "Apparently the landlord cheaped out and didn't hire plumbers and now sewage is overflowing. And he even took some pipes out for his own home. Freaking criminal. What ya live there?" he said, eyeing over the weasel.  
"Not anymore we don't." Wheezy smoked, just looking over noticing some ambulances. "Yeesh. Come on Psycho let's find somewhere to sleep." Wheezy said as he started to walk off.  
Psycho waved to the police as he hopped behind Wheezy happily. "So where we gonna goooooo?" he asked, leaning over on Wheezy.  
"Well if we can't find an inn or something, we can hike to Greasys home and mooch off of him." Wheezy snickered a bit, causing Psycho to laugh as well.  
"Oooh I hope we get to stay at Greasys home! Where does he live?" Psycho asked, as he clung to the smoking mustelid.  
"Oh out of the city. Lucky bastard won some lotto or some $ #%" Wheezy said. "I know a bus route.." he said, then realizing he had only a bit of cash on him. "Well.. how bout he look around for now. Besides I need more smokes."  
"Okkkaaaaay!"  
Wheezy walked out of the cigarette shop, putting one into his muzzle as he sighed. "Good ol nicotine. Don't get addicted to his crap okay?" he said looking at Psycho.  
"Buuuuut you do it all the time! Can't I try ooooooooooone!" he asked, clinging to wheezy.  
"Gah! Maybe another time. Now, where do you wanna look for rest first?"  
Psycho went to talk but then his stomach gurgled loudly. "Ooohh fooood!"  
Wheezy sighed a bit as he noticed he was at a lack for cash. He looked at Psycho, who was drooling with anticipation. "Okay well.. then we can't go tellin people where we got this chow got it?" he smoked a bit, coughing as he watched the weasel just nod. "Good. Now, how good are you with air ducts?"  
At least a half hour later, Wheezy was sitting across from a ring of food stores all which had closed. Once he watched the owners all pull away, he smirked at Psycho. "Okay now which one do ya want?"  
Psycho thought for a bit, then looked at the bakery. "Ooooh cake!"  
Wheezy nodded and grabbed his sleeve, bringing the psychotic mustelid around to the back. He helped him climb a few poles to the top, and then walked over to the vent on the roof. "Doesn't help this guy that the ones.." he hacked a bit "who helped him with the vents are the ones going to rob him, is it Psycho?"  
Psycho just laughed a bit, as he watched Wheezy take off the top vent. He hopped in, Psycho following him happily. Soon they landed in the back room, which had tons of assorted treats on the shelves and carts. But when they got in, Psycho quickly noticed the cash register nearby.  
"Hey hey don't touch it. It's rigged. If you open it, we aren't gonna be able to eat." Wheezy said, stuffing a cookie into Psychos muzzle.  
"OOooh okay!" Psycho said, just going back to the back room to eat some more sweets. Wheezy shrugged and joined the weasel, smiling bit even when Psycho shoved a cake into Wheezys face.  
"Hey stop that haaha." He hacked, coughing more as he pushed a cupcake onto the weasels head.  
Before the two could shove more food into each other's fur, suddenly a loud SMASH was heard at the front of the store. "Shh.." Wheezy said, holding Psycho and bringing him next to him, as he hid behind the door which led to the front. He opened it a bit, and looked out. He saw a huge human toon, with a ski mask on and a crowbar. " # #... that's the only way out."  
"Who is it?" Psycho asked, whispering a bit.  
"A dirtbag thief.." he said, noticing as the burglar went towards the cash register. "Who's about to get the Toon cops on our asses!" he said holding in a cough. "Now Psycho.. when I say so.. we.." he then looked back at Psycho, who was gone. "Psycho?"  
He looked back out, then suddenly seeing Psycho running at the burglar yelling. "How in the hell?!"  
The burglar quickly turned and grabbed the rampaging weasel, his eyes bulging out as he tightened his grip. "Ohh? Someone tryin to play hero?" He said, throwing the weasel at the display case. Psycho smashed into it, and gasped as he felt glass go into his arm.  
"$$# " Wheezy said "What do I do.." he then remembered how many times, the toon patrol would let one take a hit for the team.. but he looked out at Psycho. He watched as the Burglar took the crowbar and swung it against Psychos side.  
Psycho just looked up in fear, coughing blood as the burglar raised the crowbar over his head. He smirked, a diabolical grin on his face. "This'll teach you to interfere ya vermin!"  
"Don't you f #cking dare" wheezy said, standing on the counter. He had out his Tommy Gun. "I don't normally take this out, but tonight's different. You swing that thing down, you're gonna be usin the toilet through a tube for the next year."  
The burglar just backed away from Psycho, as he smirked still. "Oh wow what are you his lover?" He said, slowly going to put down the crowbar.  
"Nope, just someone who really cares for a psychopath." He said, smoking a bit more. He held the tommygun steady, grinning a bit. "Psycho, get over here." Wheezy said. Psycho limped over, and hopped onto the counter. He coughed a bit of blood, which just made Wheezy growl. "Now, get onto your knees."  
"How about you first!" the burglar said, quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strong revolver. He shot out at the two, with a loud BANG.  
"GET DOWN" Wheezy said, pulling Psycho down behind the counter. "What the hells with people and handheld canons.." Wheezy held his gun up started to shoot over the counter blindly, just aimlessly firing as he kept an eye on the bloody weasel. After a long barrage of bullets, the clip ran out and he listened. Soon he heard a THUMP.  
"Stay here okay? Stay hidden." Wheezy coughed, looking over the counter. He noticed the burglar on the ground, a bit of blood. He walked over, just putting his gun down as he looked down at the toon. "Pitiful."  
"Not as pitiful as you!" The burglar said, seemingly coming back from the dead as he hit Wheezy in the face with the pistol. After the weasel staggered back, the burglar grabbed him and shoved him into the ground. He began to beat him hard with the pistol, then tossed him at the counter. "OOohh you done it now!"  
Wheezy tried to look up, but the burglar quickly lifted him up and slammed him against the cash register. He hit him against it a few times, before it was smashed so much it opened, and the cash flew out!  
The burglar quickly threw him back towards the door, with his pistol ready to fire. "You're out of luck ya #$$" he said, pushing it against the weasels head.  
But then as if out of nowhere, Psycho came and lept at the burglar, stabbing him in the back with his razor! He lost concentration and fired.. luckily having moved the pistol out of Wheezys way. Psycho clung onto the toon, stabbing him a few times in the back, before he fell down, passing out for now.  
"Holy…" Wheezy said, coughing as he then saw a sleeve reach out to him. He grabbed it, and Psycho pulled him into a tight hug. "T-thanks.. I dunno if he's dead.. he may just be uncons-" he said, coughing up some blood as he then heard sirens in the distance. "#%^$! Grab the knife. I'm gonna grab some cash." He said, before grabbing the pistol and stuffing tons of bills into his pocket. He quickly grabbed the tommy gun off the counter, as Psycho stuffed some bills into his jacket.

The two ran to the back door, Wheezy aiming his pistol down and shooting off the lock. He grabbed the weasels arm and ran quickly, Psycho just limping with him as he licked the razor clean of the blood.

Read more: . ?board=fanfics&action=display&thread=4524&page=2#ixzz2XRk8HtZ5


	5. Chapter 7

Wheezy opened his eyes to hear shuffling near him. It was still dark, but almost dawn as he looked at the clock to see it was a bit after five in the morning. Wheezy noticed Psycho on the couch, muttering something as he rolled and shifted.

The smoker weasel sighed a bit and went over to the couch and tapped Psycho on the shoulder. "Hey wake up. Come on." He said, hearing the weasel mutter a few things along the lines of chairs and padding.

Psycho woke up, in a cold sweat as he looked over to Wheezy. "Heeeeey." He said, smiling at his friend with his missing tooth.

"What the hell was that bout? Ya have a bad dream?" Wheezy said, lighting a cigarette as he sat on the couch next to the weasel.

"Soooooooooorta. It was weird! I was in this dark place on a chair!" he said, just giggling.

"You seem.. fine that it happened. And what was the place?"

"I dunnoooooo." Psycho said, flopping against Wheezy as he giggled. Wheezy just sighed a bit as he huffed his cigarette. He put it out as he yawned.

"Come on go back to sleep ya crazy thing. Its only 5.. and we can sleep for a while." He said, but Psycho clung to Wheezy. Wheezy just coughed a bit. "What you wanna sleep with me?" he said, gulping as Psycho nodded back. The blueish weasel sighed a bit as he lied back, Psycho lying on top of him. "But if I need to go to the bathroom im pushing you off the couch."

Later in the day, Wheezy felt someone tap his shoulder as he yawned loudly. "W-w-what.. five more minutes." He said, getting a flick to the nose soon after. "Okay okay!" he opened his eyes, to see Greasy with the smuggest grin.

"You two enjoy yourselves en la noche?" he laughed a bit, Wheezy about to ask what he meant when he noticed Psycho still sleeping on him. Psycho created a pool of drool on his friend, Wheezy just pushing Psycho off the couch.

"Owwwwwww. Ohhhh heeeeeeeeeey Greasy." Psycho said, on the floor as he giggled. "Whyyd ya push me Wheezy?" he asked, looking up at the weasel.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He rolled his eyes and walked towards the rest room. Afterwards he came back to Greasy and Psycho, sitting on the couch. Greasy sipped some coffee as Psycho chewed a piece of toast. "What not gonna head over to the office?" he said, sitting down.

"Naw, takin the day off. Smartys gonna ride over with estupido. I called him earlier and he sounded nervous."

"Really?" Wheezy said, noticing a breakfast spread on the table. Well, a cheap one. He even doubted the waffles were homemade. He took one anyway and ate it.

"Well, pequeno nervioso." Greasy snickered as he finished the coffee. "Think he'll let you locos have some tiempo libre? Ya know, to heal."

Wheezy shrugged before he heard a knock on the door. From the other side he heard "YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DEAD IN THERE".

"Its smaaaaaaarty" Psycho said going to answer it. Wheezy stopped him and walked over himself. He opened the door and saw Stupid on the floor next to the door, a few bumps on his head.

"Theres a doorbell puta!" Greasy yelled as he ate some food. Smarty looked stressed as he pushed Wheezy back.

"What the # !% were you thinking? Taking on a goon all by your *%#ing selves?" Smarty said, looking at the two. Stupid soon entered and ran over to the food, chewing on some waffles.

"Ey it wasn't our fault. Well not intentionally.. Psycho.." Wheezy started, but was cut short by a bonk on the head. Smarty was holding a bat in his hand as he nodded for Psycho to come over. Psycho ran over before Greasy could stop him and he met the same fate.

"There, don't scare me like that you two morons!" Smarty growled as he tossed the broken bat away.

"A.. how are you would've been nice." Wheezy said, eyes swirling as Psycho was KO'd on top of him.

Later on, Psycho and Wheezy sat on a bench outside of Greasys house, as Smarty stood next to them. "Well, what did you two learn?"

"To not dump evidence in a public toilet?" Psycho said, Wheezy just snickering.

"No that was last time. Though with how that place was, it might as well be a crapper. You two realize, the guys no longer round right?" Smarty said, both of them coughing a bit.

"Well boss it's not like, we wanted ta off him. I was about to become one with a cash register when Psycho saved me." Wheezy said, rubbing the side of his head that was bandaged.

Psycho nodded a bit, grinning as he held out his knife. "Well it's a good thing you two had your backs." Smarty said, sitting between them. "Just next time ya go to rob a bakery, stay low." Smarty sighed, just to notice Psycho leaning on him. "What?"

"You caaaaaaaaaaaaare for us." Psycho said, grinning as he licked the gap in his teeth.

"W-what? No I just don't wanna lose good men."

"You really do worry bout us boss. I can tell." Wheezy lied back and huffed his cigarette, snickering.

"Shut up you two. And as for the time off… 3 weeks ought to be 'nough. You are toons so you will heal quickly." Smartass said, to his surprise getting a hug in response from the Psychotic weasel. "Hey knock it off."

"Why he likes you." Wheezy laughed as he leaned against Smarty, giving a side-hug.

"If you two don't let go I'll personally hospitalize ya myself."

Later on, the group sat in front of Greasys large television and watched it, as Psycho and Stupid were on the floor, messing around with some crayons.

"Oh look, it's the report." Smarty said, turning up the volume on the TV. There was a news crew in front of the bakery, as police cops close off the area. A female fox news reporter, who was sent obviously cause of her assets not just her skills, spoke to the camera.

They listened, hearing how it was late at night and cash was taken. Afterwards, the newscaster showed an artist's rendition of the two others that were involved.. She showed two raccoons who looked somewhat similar but not exactly like them. The weasels all started to laugh a bit.

"Wheezy I didn't know you were part coon!" Smarty laughed, as he fell over.

"Oh its my ancestors.. and really I knew the cameras were broken but…" he snickered as he looked at the picture. "They don't even have Psycho at all, right?" he gave the other weasel a soft punch to the side.

After a bit of drinking, the weasels noticed they wasted a good bit of the day. "Hope we didn' have any deals." Smarty said as he snickered. "Oh, you two gonna stay here?"

"Unless greaseball kicks us out." Wheezy said, lookin over to Greasy.

"Fine, but no sneakin in durante el noche." Greasy winked over at Wheezy, just getting a strange look from Smarty.

Later, Smarty left off with Stupid, as the others watched them drive back to the city. Greasy stretched bit as he walked back inside, leaving the two weasels outside. "We are a strange bunch aren't we Psycho?" Wheezy said, looking over as Psycho nodded happily.


End file.
